


My December

by LacieDayParade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieDayParade/pseuds/LacieDayParade
Summary: "It was a long time before Allura found herself face to face with Lotor again, after… Well, after everything."Allura and Lotor reconnect. Post S8 Finale.





	My December

**Author's Note:**

> So this lil ficlet is a gift for @officiallavart over on Tumblr for the 2018 VLD Secret Santa! I'm so sorry it's late and so short, but I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> This is actually the first fanfiction piece I've written since starting my first job 2 and a half years ago, so I am a bit rusty.
> 
> Inspired by My December by Linkin Park.

It was a long time before Allura found herself face to face with Lotor again, after… Well, after everything. At first, it had been because she was spending time with her father. There had been so much that she’d needed to tell Alfor about their time apart. And it had been so wonderful to be reunited with him after so long.

After reconnecting with her father, it had been learning from the other Paladins of Old. Trygel, Blaytz and Gyrgan were all so different to her own paladins, and yet they were so achingly familiar. Trygel was as passionate as Pidge, Gyrgan as endearing as Hunk. And Blaytz was just as jocular as Lance.

Oh, how she missed them!

Yes, Allura had her old family back. But it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t her Paladins. It wasn’t her nearest and dearest friends. It was almost as if the Allura that went into that stasis chamber all those years ago was a completely different person.

The same could be said of Honerva, as well. The woman Allura came to know (in this strange other-place after sacrificing everything her life everything to save the galaxy) was just as much a dual person as Allura herself.

But Honerva had all she needed with her. She had Zarkon and Lotor, her family, and she had Alfor and Allura and the Paladins, and that was enough for her. Honerva made it a point to introduce Allura to her Zarkon - the Galra he had been before Quintessence had ruined their lives, the Galra that was a great leader. Knowing this Zarkon, Allura knew that Lotor’s strength were just as much a hereditary trait as they were earned through sheer hard work.

Lotor.

She’d been in this other-place for so long, and yet the two of them hadn’t spoken a word to each other. Not by accident, either, if she was honest with herself. She always made herself scarce when she knew Lotor would be around, and she knew he must do the same. She’d not seen him, at any rate.

Perhaps it was time to change that. You could only ignore someone for so long when it was going to be your home for the rest of your existence, after all.

So Allura went in search of Lotor. She found him. And then… Nothing.

What do you say to someone that - when you last saw them - was trying to kill you? What do you say to someone that was trying to do right by the world they saw around them, even if doing right meant doing wrong?

What do you say to someone that had such a fundamental effect on your life in the brief time you spent together?

It’s simple really.

“Lotor.”

“Allura.”

“I think we need to talk, don’t you?”

“...Yes, I think we do.”


End file.
